The Overseer
Guardian of the universal balance, the Overseer '''watches all of time and space, making sure everything is kept in a state of perfect equlibrium. Neither heroic, nor evil, and yet both at once, he commands both the skills of Light, and the sorcery of Darkness with ease, and takes or relinquish physical form as he pleases. The Overseer's watched and intervened in both the First War of Light and Dark and the Second War of Light and Dark The Overseer is potrayed by Jimbo the Cheese and appears in The Justice of Light and Darkness Physical Appearance The Overseer has no true physical form, being an endless, timeless sentient energy. In this state, he exists across all space and time. To increase his effectiveness at the difficult task of maintaing the balance between good and evil, as well as preventing the clans of Light and Dark to revive, the Overseer takes on a physical form. Owing to his nature as an energy that exists across all space time, the from he chooses is a bizzar amalgeration of both young and old, modern and ancient. His chosen physical from appears as a young teanage male, with brown hair and eyeglasses. Inspite of the hair on his head, he sprouts a long, distinctive white beard (considered the most iconic part of his appeance) around his entire lower face. He wears clothing that frequently shifts and changes, only maintaining two constant elements: A jacket and a pair of trowsers. Over his shifting attire, the Overseer wears a heavy and long hooded blue cloak. He draws up the hood to hide all but his distinctive beard from view. He carries an almost two meter long wooden staff, which acts as a focal point for his powers, which are quite limited in this form. Personality The Overseer does not see things as humans or other beings do. As a timeless and endless guadian of balance, he must make his decisions based on what is best for the balance of the universe. He can appear heroic, or antagonistic, agressive or kind. When the Master of Darkness grew powerful enough to be a threat to the balance of the universe by himself, the Overseer advised and assisted the Master of the Light. However, he also deliberatly instigated the Master to follow his apprentice only after he was certain the apprentice would be killed, so as to give him a reason to destroy the Dark Master. He spoke crypitcally, and much of what he said made little sense. His actions could be interpureted many ways, as he does nothing to prevent the Dark Master killing the Apprentice of Light, but stops him from destroying the Master of Light. He assisted in the Dark Master's destruction directly, only to immediantly abandon the grieving master of Light to deliver the Dark Mater's sword to his apprentice, allowing him to grow into the new Dark Master. It seems the Overseer allows himself to make personal decisions based on his own desires, as long as the outcome ends in a balanced universe. For example, he directly aided the Master of Light in battle, healed him, and allowed him to survive despite wishing to prevent the revival of the Clan of Light and Clan of Darkness. To balance this, he provided the Dark Master's forgotten apprentice with his master's sword, and spared the boy so he may become the new Master of Darkness. He seems to dislike physical contact he does not innitiate, as he reacts with surprise and somewhat anger when the Master of Light pushes him out of rage. When the Dark Master attacked him physically, he was quick to errect barriers and repel the evil master. History The Overseer was a timeless force that existed as a cosmic energy from the begining of time, watching the "stories" of the universe unfold, both those that were important, and those that were not. He protected the "balance" of the universe, between good and evil, light and dark, order and chaos. He watched from the dawn of the universe as the war between the Clan of Light and the Clan of Darkness begun and consumed their world, eventually spiraling out of control that the balance of the universe, which the Overseer could not allow any further. He turned their sun into a supernova Powers and Abilities General Powers As the guardian of all balance, the Overseer is nigh omnipotent in his true form, although he can not act in any way that would disrupt the universes "balance" * '''Observation: The Overseer can see all of space and time at once. He watched from the Dawn of the Universe as the clans of light and dark fought. He was also able to find the survivors even though they were scattered from their home. When he was in his physical form, he was able to locate and appear beforee The Master of Light, The Master of Darkness and The Apprentice of Darkness whenever he wished. * Cosmic sense: The Overseer can tell when something is out of balance in the sale between light and dark, good and evil, order and chaos. How he chooses to correct this is up to him however, and he is free to make his own choices, as long as it ends with the balance in check. * Reality Warping Powers: '''Physical reality is at the beck and call of the Dark Master. In his true from as sentient energy, he was able to turn a star into a supernova with zero effort. He can control weather, movement and appear wherever he wishes. He can warp himself into a physical body, which limits the scope of his powers, but provides them with more concentration. Physical Form Powers Using his Reality Warping Powers, the Overseer is able to take on a physical form of his own choosing. In this form, he looses the cosmic scale of his powers, but can freely access the powers of Darkness and his own abilities with extreme power. * '''Teleportation: '''The Overseer can make himself instantly appear at any location he desires. He uses this ability to intervene in combat, or advise the Master of Light. Combined with his Observation powers (see above), this effectivly allows the Overseer to be near omniscent. * '''Energy Balls: '''A form of Dark Sorcery, this technique creates a concentrated ball of dark energy, which produces concussive force. The Overseer was strong enough to conjure several of these at once, which he fired consecutively. His energy balls were a dark red and black in colour. However, the Dark Master was able to deflect these with little effort. * '''Lightning Control: An extemely powerful expresion of Dark Sorcery, which even the Dark Master had not fully mastered. This technique summons or creates arcs of electricity from either the sky, or the users own body. The Overseer used this as his favoured technique. He summoned bolts from the sky to attack the Dark Master, and was able to force him into retreat with a particually powerful bolt. Later he projected these lightning bolts from his staff agaist the Dark Master, who struggled to deflect all of them. Later still, after weakening the Dark Master with his Way of Destruction spell, the Overseer cast a particually intense lightning attack from his bare hand. Blocking this attack drained the Dark Master of any strength he had left. * Energy barriers: The Overseer can conjure shields of pure energy. They resist most physical attacks, but can be broken through with enough effort. He can use these barriers to repel enemies too close to himself. * Telekinesis: The Overseer can throw people away from him with a mere gesture of his hand. He can also draw objects TO him, as he does with his staff. * Way of Destruction: A powerful expression of Dark Sorcery, that requires a long incantation. The Overseer produces a huge energy wave from hand. This attack was strong enough to force back a full powered Master of Darkness. * Cosmic Enhancement: The Overseer can draw on his powerful cosmic energy to enhance a weapon, allowing it to have the power to overcome a night invincible opponent. Notes * The Overseer had a much more minor role in original drafts of JOLAD. His only appearence was to be during the fight between The Masters of Light and Darkness and he was to seperate them with a lightning bolt. However, it became glaringly obvious that this role was, essentially pointless and unforshadowed. Jimbo complained of this, and the Overseer was thus expanded upon. This came at the cost of greatly reducing the roll of the Apprentice of the Light. * The Overseer recites a "Way of Destruction" Kidō spell from the anime Bleach as a shoutout and homage to the anime. * The Overseer has the most elaborate and expensive costume of all the characters of the Justice of Light and Darkness, being made of an expensive blue fabric, the iconic knitted beard and the nearly 2 meter long staff. All props were created exclusivley for the project. * The Overseer was potrayed by Jimbo the Cheese, the creator of the Random Powerpoint series Category:The Justice of Light and Darkness